legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Deimos (God of War)
Deimos is Kratos's younger brother from God of War. We all thought he was dead, but he survived and escaped from the burial. Personality As a kid, Deimos seems as a cheerful and exciting hero, despite of getting revenge on Kratos, Deimos, as an adult, seems to be nicer then Kratos. He aids his brother during their battle against Thanatos. The P Team Storyline Deimos travels around the Multiuniverse to look for his older brother,however he was injured and captured by Android 17, 17 tortures him alive and mind controlled him to Mechuckles side, Mechuckles tells him that Kratos hates Spartans and Loves Gods,Deimos will kill Kratos for that also his team and his other allies teams. Deimos is also Second in Command to Mechuckles,like 17. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Deimos appears to be Mind Controlled by The Robotic Empire Team and he's one of the Main Members of that team, Deimos is also one of the Main Characters and Main heroes of this Adventure. Under mind control he neqarly kills Scorpion but he is saved by Athena and Hephaestus. He swears he'll be back. The Wrath of God of War Meister of War Deimos returns and helps his older brother Kratos against his father, Zeus and the other villains. LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour He and the Striker Force join forces with The heroes against Blackgaramon and MInster Sinster. He and The Striker Force follow the Alpha Team under what Kid, Bender, Slade and Strange suggest. Kratos arrives with Issac Clarke, Julie Su, Deimos King Koopa and Wheatley to the goverment agency where they join with The Alpha Team and Renee Walker though Deimos has no speaking lines at the point. Deimos leads the team up to a cavern which he has located the 3rd disco ball.He goes with The Striker Force to find the disco ball and They distract the goblins for Kratos fighting him. Deimos heads to the volcanic base and meets up with Loomis who joins up due to Myers being involved.Deimos and his friends decide to work on trapping and deciding to make sure Myers is killable.Kratos and his Striker Force begin setting a trap for Micheal Myers so they could put their plan and King Koopa volunteers to use himself as bait as he does know how to provoke. Koopa lets himself get chased by Myers who he calls a pencil neck and tells him surrender or every waking moment for him will become a swirling torment of pain and misery, Kratos and his teeam catch Myers with the help from Victor, Travis, Trunks and Aeon. Deimos and crew end up in the Friendship Kingdom where they head to rescue Roll and Bloom with the help of everyone, when Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Kratos and the others go into a cavern where the instructions are all in braille, a hard to read language and they have to use translation to find what they are told to do and after some thinking they do sort it out. Kratos and his friends's way is bust a hole in the sky which King Koopa does. Deimos gets involved in a fight with Loki and manages to do him in with the help of Asura and Yasha. Blackpool Deimos and The Striker Force/The Alpha Team return to help Black Star during Acts 3, 5 and 6 of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour against The Templar Order Friends and enemies Friends: Kratos, The Striker Force, Knuckles, Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty, Crona, Ragnarok, Lord Death, The P Team, Samus Aran, Master Chief, The Arbiter, Scorpion, Sagat, Cassandra, Sophitia, RJ, Android 18, Crypto, Raz, Cruger, Starkiller, Juno, Proxy, Nightcrawler, Rogue, Caboose and his friends, V, Alucard, Lizbeth, Zero, Ciel, The V Crusaders, Riolu and The Speed Crusaders, Kamen Rider Nephilim Enemies: Thanatos(God of War), Zeus and the Gods, The Robotic Empire,Phobos's League, The Sith Stalker, Blackgurumon, Minster Sinster, The Children of Blackgurumon, The Sinsters of Evil, Haytham Kenway Trivia Deimos is one of the characters that Kratos cares about. Deimos, like Kratos, is one of the strongest Warriors in Multiuniverse. Like Kratos,Deimos is also a Demigod. Deimos is very much similar to Sophitia They both were mind controlled by the villains and use them to against their own family(Cassandra and Kratos) They both grew stronger when their mind controlled,however, Deimos grews even more stronger without mind controlled Deimos is also similar to Pyrrha They both were kidnap and forever tormented They both were turn to darkside but reformed They both were hurting heroes They both were saved by their siblings If Discord knows Deimos instead of Sophitia, then he would choose him over Sophitia, since Deimos is a demigod and is VERY VERY VERY dangerous then Sophitia, and use Deimos against his older brother and the P Team. Deimos appearance looks like Leonidas. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sibling Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Characters hailing from the God of War Universe Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Main Characters of The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Main Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:The Striker Force Members Category:Partner Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Action Hero Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Superhumans Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Major Characters in Meister of War Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Badass Normal Category:Main Members of the Striker Force Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Beards Category:Mustaches Category:Bearded Characters Category:Demigods Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Major Characters in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Elijah Wood Category:Major Characters of The God of War Saga Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Guest Stars Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:The Multiuniversal Force Members Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Hunter Force's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:God Killers Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Pyrrha and Deimos Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Giygasians Category:Abdul Alhazred's minions